The proliferation of numerous, disparate technologies for transporting communications has increased the complexity of network management. Network administrators often must struggle with complicated procedures to integrate various types of communications networks. Further complicating network integration, archaic transport management systems often operate using standards that fail to contemplate existing and widespread technologies. Thus, administrators must often bypass these “unaware” systems and use complex techniques to directly link various systems.